sins_of_the_soullessfandomcom-20200216-history
Player Essentials
HP, Fatigue and Mana In a Story Master and Dungeon Master thread, Health(HP), Stamina or Fatigue(SF) and Mana(M) are the most factors along with Food(F), Water(W), Temperature(T) and Rest® being secondary factors that play important roles Health(HP) * Represents your character's total and current physical condition * When HP reaches 0, your character dies * Health does not recover while your character is active * Health only regenerates when resting AND eating. Potions can heal but are rare and expensive * Your character can die from sickness * Permanent wounds reduces your total HP permanently Stamina/Fatigue(SF) * Your character consumes stamina when performing physical activities * When SF reaches 0, your character becomes unconscious * Stamina only regenerates when resting, eating or sleeping Mana(M) * Your character consumes Mana when they use the combined energies in their body to create Mana which is used in magical abilities and attacks such as breathing fire or making an illusion * When your M reaches 0, your character can no longer use magic and your character loses 50% of their stamina as they have used up all the energy there body could muster * Mana only regenerates through resting and sleeping Food(F) * Food is necessary to survive * A character can survive up to about 2 weeks without eating * When your character hasn't eaten for a long period of time, their stamina and Health will begin to deteriorate until both reach 0 Water(W) * Water is necessary to survive * A character cannot go any longer than 3 days without water * Your character must drink water in order to survive. * Your character can survive for three (3) days without water. * Your character will become dehydrated in warmer climates * This meter will decrease at a faster rate in warmer environments. Temperature(T) ''' * Temperature can affect your characters actions * In extreme temperatures, your character will immediately begin to lose HP and SF until it reaches 0 '''Rest® * Characters need 6-8 hours of sleep to properly operate and recover their stats faster * If your character becomes tired, they can fall unconscious or fall asleep * Your character will fall unconscious when their rest meter is depleted. Combat When a character initiates combat or is dragged into combat through means, a character MUST rely on their Masteries that logically matter to the situation to survive and if possible, defeat their enemies. Masteries are essentially skills that all characters can learn and use which can come in forms from learning how to use a Katana to a bow to using polearms on horseback. There are two types of masteries, basic and advanced masteries with advanced masteries being more effectively in the field when used but take far longer to unlock. All masteries have their advantages and disadvantages in terms of move sets, utility of which it can be applied to and speed and damage of an attack as well as how tactical a Mastery can be in during situations. Category:Gamplay Mechanic